fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A Study in the Dubious Meiho-sou/@comment-27904100-20190518114955
im just gonna write down basic info and summary for each ending arash he and ozy was a king and servant survive from the war, but the king is actually arash not ozy and arash found out that Moriarity still alive, moriarity ordered bartholomeu to kill the king which he though was ozy, but failed and has murasaki killed, then he try to kill ozy but endup both died, arash find out what happen and confront moriarity at the end who turns out to be alive and managing from shadow sakamoto almost same as arash but this time with him helping and he has his own agenda ( to be revealed at the end) something related to Izo and murasaki who turns out to be his sister that being kept by moriarity in excange to cut down munenori should he came back which he did and izo and munenori end up killing each other, sakamoto try to save murasaki by giving her fake death with medicine that let the person fell asleep easily should that person too tired. so he out the medicine in every drink and it will only affect murasaki since she is too tired for the whole party event. what i got is that he trying to save the sister by joining with arash and taking down moriarity sarelie basically he survived the war not because of luck or anything, more like from the start he wasnot called to the palace during the war because he was not talented as people though, now he back to the place only to find out the song, he want to know if he is realy bad or it was something else, he even planning to give jalter to moriarity as a 'present' in order to get in...as his story connection with the murder...he said he will revealed when he get chosen jalter she was a childhood friend with murasaki before she was taken by moriarity, and she was rude towards her because she knew that even thought she has money and place she was a bird in a cage, jalter was rude to her so she can let out every single frustation she has. basically she care for her and want to help her, thats why she became singer and raise to the top so she can met her. at the end the culprit is not moriaity, she said he is beter when he is dead ( moriarity cry hearing that ) but the MASTER who holding the camera. she put the people other than the guest are the culprit because there are uncoountable of people who jealous of murasaki and try to kill her, and bartholomew was one of them. so when jalter point out that the camera is the culprit, the camera will turn 180 and reveal us the master as the real culprit. tristan his idea all duplicate from the others so he was blank at the end....then he said something about outside of the box, if its bad just make it really bad or something. noted: EVERY SINGLE theory not one time but many time moriaity was bashed as bad person, pervert and coward. which he keep saying why all of u keep attacking me. lol